Freeze
by Goodgirlz13
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama pada awal tahun ajaran baru yang terus berlanjut sampai ke penghujung masa sekolah. Rasa yang tak pernah terucapkan, akhirnya menyembur keluar begitu saja. Waktu terus berlalu, hal hal yang tidak terdugapun muncul. Apakah semua hal hal yang tidak terduga ini akan membawa sinyal positif atau yang sebaliknya?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Hujan turun dengan lebat, ini artinya aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dirumah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Harusnya aku senang, namun entah mengapa hati ini terasa sangat berat untuk berdiam diri di rumah saja. Beberapa pesan singkat masuk kedalam ponselku, bertanya apakah rencanaku hari ini akan tetap berlanjut atau tidak.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku berat, akupun tidak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya. Namun bagaimanapun kondisinya rencanaku akan terus berjalan.

 _Semuanya akan tetap berjalan, kutemui kalian dua jam lagi di kafe pojok jalan dekat kampus._

Terkirim.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hai Niall Horan, senang berkenalan denganmu._

 _Namaku Jenice Henderson, aku berasal dari kelas bahasa._

 _Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, namun aku sangat mengenalmu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu dalam lomba pidato pada awal ajaran baru. Selama dua tahun ini aku mengagumimu dari jauh, kita bahkan berada di satu kelas kimia. Namun, aku yakin kau tidak mengenaliku karena kau tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarmu._

 _Jadi, inilah alasan mengapa aku menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku pada secarik kertas ini dengan sepenuh hatiku. Maaf jika aku sudah lancang padamu, tapi..._

 _Niall James Horan, aku mencintaimu._

Perempuan itu kembali membaca tulisannya di atas secarik kertas itu, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Melipat kertas itu menjadi 3 lipatan dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop.

 _For: Niall Horan._

Pagi itu wanita dengan rambut brunnete se-punggung itu menunggu lelaki yang Ia cintai di balik semak semak di dekat tangga pintu depan sekolah. Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, empat puluh menit Ia tetap menunggunya di balik semak semak. Lalu dengan mata bak elang yang mengintai mangsanya, Ia menangkap mangsa-nya sedang berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Lalu, Ia segera keluar dari persembunyian dan menunggunya di samping tangga. Tanpa perasaan apapun, wanita itu menyodorkan amplop berwarna merah muda dengan bau parfum yang menyengat.

"Hai Niall. Namaku Janice, aku sudah mengagumimu semenjak kita bertemu di lomba pidato di awal tahun ajaran baru. Maukah kau membaca surat dariku."

Semua orang memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di jelaskan. Mungkin mereka mengejeknya, namun Ia tidak peduli.

"Tidak mau," jawab Lelaki itu singkat, lalu berjalan melangkahi wanita itu dengan mudah.

Wanita itu melongo, semudah itukah cintanya di tolak? Bahkan lelaki itu tidak mau membaca suratnya terlebih dahulu. Lututnya lemas, kepalanya pening, seperti inikah rasanya penolakan?

Di dalam kelas, wanita itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya kepada lantai marmer yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ingin rasanya Ia membuang wajahnya, sangat malu dengan kejadian yang berlangsung kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah mencobanya," ucap salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Baguslah kau mempunyai nyali untuk menyatakannya, bahkan sedikit sekali orang yang mempunyai nyali sepertimu di dunia ini," sahabat yang lainnya menimpali.

Wanita itu tidak bergeming, wajahnya masih menghadap ke lantai marmer. Orang orang di koridor membicarakan tentangnya, pada awalnya ia masih bisa menahannya namun lama kelamaan Ia jengah juga di ledek seperti itu. Ibarat pepatah, _sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula_.

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Niall menyukaiku, namun Ia hanya malu untuk mengungkapkannya." Entah dari mana datangnya rasa percaya diri yang menghinggapi wanita muda itu.

Ia merasakan belakang kepalanya sakit. "Bodoh, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin," ucap wanita yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau harus berada di dalam anggota 50 besar itu, baru kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Niall Horan."

Wanita itu termenung, benar apa yang di katakan sahabatnya. Ia harus menjadi pintar jika Ia mau mendapatkan perhatian dari Niall Horan, namun rasanya mustahil sekali untuk bisa masuk kedalam golongan siswa 50 besar. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi dirinya sudah terlanjur terhipnotis oleh pesona yang di miliki seorang Niall Horan.

"Kalau begitu, pada ujian kenaikan nanti aku harus masuk kedalam golongan siswa 50 besar!" ujar wanita itu dengan semangat tinggi dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan menghalaginya.

* * *

"Ayo bangun Jenice, tidakkah kau tahu hari sudah siang? Bukankah hari ini kau masuk sekolah?" seseorang membangunkanku dengan lembut.

Tubuhku bergerak namun mataku masih menutup, terlalu malas untuk bangun dan pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

"Dad akan mengantarmu hari ini, tadi Candice dan Jenny sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena kau belum bangun."

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. "Allright, Dad. I am awake."

.

Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada pengumuman nilai ujian tengah semester yang diadakan minggu yang lalu dan ini sama sekali tidak membuatku senang. Aku berjalan gontai memasuki wilayah sekolahku.

"Janice!" seru seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan dua orang perempuan berlari kecil kearahku.

"Sudah lihat papan pengumuman hari ini?" tanya mereka.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak berniat, lagipula aku tidak pernah masuk kedalam peringkat 50 besar."

Candice dan Jenny tertawa besar lalu merangkulku. "Memang dan jika terjadi, pasti akan membuat heboh satu sekolah."

Aku memandang mereka malas. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas sekarang, bel sudah hampir berbunyi"

Tiba tiba saja angin berhembus di depanku, tidak mungkin ada angin ribut didalam sekolah bukan? Lalu aku mencium bau maskulin seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Bisakah kau tidak berdiri di tengah koridor?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. _Apakah Ia baru saja berbicara kepadaku?_

"Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana?" katanya lagi.

Aku merasakan seseorang menarikku dari hadapannya dan aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dari jauh. Aku tahu perkataannya menyakiti hatiku, namun entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa perkataan itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi saja _sih_?" tanya seseorang menyadarkan lamunan gilaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik pergi dari sini," lalu ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, lelaki dengan rambut ikalnya itu selalu saja melindungiku ketika aku sedang bermasalah. Walaupun Ia sudah seperti superhero bagiku, tetap saja dia tidak bisa seperti Niall. Niall yang tampan, pintar dan selalu bersikap dingin. Entah kapan aku bisa berbicara padanya walau hanya satu kata.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa bersama dengannya. Tidakkah kau merasa patah hati setelah Ia menolak surat cintamu minggu lalu?" ucapnya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, lalu terdiam mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

"Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, aku hanya ingin masa High School-ku tidak dipenuhi dengan penyesalan." ucapku enteng.

Ia memegang kedua pundakku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. "Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa Harry Styles lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan Niall Horan?"

Aku menepis tangannya dari kedua pundakku. "Kau bahkan tidak ada sejengkalnya dari Niall. Dia adalah sosok yang sempurna, sepertinya ia adalah jelmaan malaikat yang menyasar di bumi atau ia sedang di hukum oleh Tuhan."

Aku merasakan belakang kepalaku sakit. "Janice _bodoh_. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi."

Aku tertawa sinting di samping Harry, salah satu sahabatku yang konyol namun pintar memasak. Tapi, sepintar pintarnya Ia memasak, aku jauh lebih pandai daripada Harry dalam pelajaran disekolah. Bisa di bilang dia adalah pelengkap di antara kekuranganku.

"Dimana Candice dan Jenny?" tanyaku pada Harry ketika kami memasuki kelas kimia.

"Bukankah mereka ada di kelas sejarah?" jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk, benar juga. Aku terlalu pikun untuk mengingatnya. Sejenak aku merasa, bahwa mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Niall tidak mau padaku adalah karena aku terlalu bodoh untuknya. Niall yang selalu berada di urutan satu dan aku bahkan tidak pernah masuk dalam golongan siswa 50 besar aku selalu berada di 50 tingkat terakhir.

"Kapan kau akan pergi berkemas" tanya Harry sembari menaruh beberapa buku diatas meja.

"Berkemas? Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah rumah barumu sudah selesai dibangun?"

Aku menepuk kepalaku, aku hampir lupa dengan bagian terpenting itu. "Lusa. Dad bilang kita pindah saat aku libur, jadi mungkin lusa kami akan pindah."

Melihat rambut Harry yang bergerak membuatku tersenyum geli. Pemadangan ini adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan buatku, karena entah mengapa aku senang melihat rambut ikalnya bergoyang.

Bel berbunyi dan semua murid mulai menghambur masuk ke dalam kelas karena, Mrs. Aihara bukanlah guru yang mudah untuk diajak berkompromi dengan muridnya. Berada di dalam kelas kimia sama saja masuk kedalam ruangan sauna dengan ekstra mengantuk, aku tidak pernah suka berada di kelas kimia. Koreksi, aku tidak pernah suka di kelas pelajaran manapun _kecuali kelas bahasa._

* * *

Aku, Candice dan Jenny berjalan lemas keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Hari ini aku sangat tidak bersemangat, walaupun pagi tadi aku sempat mendapat asupan nutrisi yang luar biasa dari pertemuan—pengusiran oleh Niall.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat," tanya Candice

Aku tersenyum. "Kalianpun sama."

Kami tertawa bodoh bersama. Pertemanan kami sudah terjalin sejak kami berada di Junior High School, tidak pernah ada kata bosan dalam pertemanan bodoh kami ini. Karena di setiap saatnya, pasti akan ada kejadian konyol yang terjadi. Walaupun kami bertiga sama sama konyol dan bodoh, namun kami sangat loyal akan satu sama lainnya. Jika salah satu dari kami bersedih, maka kami semua juga turut bersedih; hal yang sebaliknya pun berlaku pada kami.

"Apakah kafemu sudah buka?" tanya Jenny.

Aku mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita pergi kesana, aku ingin makan cupcakes."

Candice dan Jenny tersenyum antusias, dan dengan cepat kami pergi ke kafe milik Daddy.

"Di kelas sejarah, banyak yang membicarakanmu tadi," ucap Candice dan di amini oleh anggukan Jenny.

"Lalu?"

"Apakah kau tidak merasa.. uhm, begitu.." ucap Jenny ragu.

"Malu? Tidak, untuk apa aku malu. Mungkin Niall yang malu mempunyai gosip bodoh denganku, siapa yang ingin mempunyai skandal dengan wanita ber-IQ rendah. Cerita ini seperti upik abu dan pangeran tampan, tidak ada yang akan berhasil dalam hubungan ini," ucapku, aku jadi teringat kata kata Harry tadi.

Jenny dan Candice menepuk pundakku bersamaan. "Kau tidak perlu bersedih, suatu hari nanti aku yakin Niall akan menyadari perasaanmu."

Aku tersenyum kecut, menyadari bahwa perkataan mereka sangat mustahil terjadi. Apabila terjadi, mungkin kemungkinannya hanya 1 banding satu milyar. Tetap saja, tidak mungkin.

"Oh iya, jadi sudah sampai mana pelajaran yang kau pahami?" tanya candice tiba tiba yang membuat moodku hilang entah kemana.

Aku menatapnya linglung, aku bahkan belum membuka buku pelajaranku selain ketika belajar di kelas yang aku datangi. "Tidak ada."

Jenny dan Candice menatapku tak percaya. "Apa maksud tidak ada?"

"Aku belum belajar. Lagipula jadwal ujian akhir semester masih jauh." Aku menatap mereka malas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memenangkan hati Niall kalau begini terus caranya," ucap Candice.

"Sudahlah tidak usah membahas hal ini, jika aku sudah membangun mood yang bagus pasti aku akan mulai belajar," kataku santai.

Candice dan Jenny hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar pernyataanku. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tidak pernah memiliki semangat untuk belajar, sebenarnya.


End file.
